(Life is) Just a Walk in the Park
by LindaInDC
Summary: Set post 8.22, but a bit AU, in a way. Kate and Rick's lives have moved forward together. But sometimes, it's a good idea to look back at how far they've come. Someone from the past helps that along, just a bit.


**(Life is) Just a Walk in the Park**

By LindaInDC

 **Summary** : Set post 8.22 but a bit AU, in a way. Kate and Rick's lives have moved forward together. But sometimes, it's a good idea to look back at how far they've come. Someone from the past helps that along, just a bit.

 **A/N** : Thank you D for this prompt.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Castle, nor these characters. This is just a little writing for fun. Reviews and follows are very, very welcome. Trolls are not welcome and will be ignored and removed if needed. There's no place for it here.

* * *

Central Park is busy all the time, but it's extra busy with the summertime kids festival going on. Everywhere one looked, kids were playing, buzzing with excitement and keeping parents on their toes. The beautiful summer day called to many New Yorkers to come out and be part of the fun. While the park mulled full of people, the lives of so many people intersecting, one part of the park remained quiet. The first aid tent sat calm, a good thing, despite the clamoring masses. No one had come as injured or sick yet, and for the healthcare workers in the tent, that's a good thing. The well-staffed tent contained doctors and nurses from local hospitals and emergency rooms. One corner of the tent stood a restless Doctor. His area stocked and well supplied, he was happy that no one was hurt, but he couldn't help being anxious, wanting to occupy his time, in some manner.

Dr. Josh Davidson stood up from his assigned area, and took a deep breath. Looking around in any direction he could see from the open tent corner. He saw people out having fun and decided to step out further and take a look around at his surroundings. A gentle breeze soothed the heat on his skin momentarily. Things were quiet now, but he knew that would likely change as the day went on, so he decided to take a look around and perhaps even sneak off for a cup of coffee before things got busy. Turning to one of his fellow doctors he let her know that he was stepping outside and she could either yell or call him and he would return.

Fate has a funny way of playing games. When you least expect it, it pops up and makes itself known. Out of the corner of his eye, the tall, handsome doctor caught a glimpse of someone from his past. Walking the pathway near him strode someone he never expected to see. He knew the profile, and her movements were familiar. It had to be her. Calling out, he had to be sure.

"Kate? Is that you?"

His voice caused the tall brunette to come to a stop, her head swiveling in the direction of his voice and their eyes locked, making contact with one another. Her feet froze on the spot as her suspicions were confirmed. Her voice nearly failing her, she said his name. "J-Josh?"

The two stared in disbelief for a moment, before moving together slowly to get a closer look. She pulled him in for a brief hug, despite the surprise of the moment. She could hear her own voice. "I can't believe I haven't run into you in all these years. How have you been?"

Josh smiled, his eyes never leaving hers as he replied. "Well, there's a reason for that. I spent the last few years in Africa and Haiti, establishing hospitals to replace those that were lost or destroyed through war and disaster. Then we built additional hospitals in areas that never had them. I've been back only a few months."

Kate smiled, she knew that sounded like the man that she was familiar with and had once dated. Her mind brushed over the memories of their time together in the short moments as he was talking. Although their time together was over, it was a pleasant time, generally, but she recalled that his time away as a traveling doctor to all corners of the world had strained their relationship. She chuckled slightly as she responded, "Goodness, Dr. Davidson! You've really been busy all these years! No wonder I've never seen you around".

A shy smile graced the face of the doctor. "Well, you know me, Kate. I was always on the go."

The detective in Kate kicked in as she turned her head slightly. "Was?"

A shy smile appeared on his lips. "Yeah. Well, I became quite ill while I was abroad. I sidelined me for a while, and it made me reevaluate things. It made me think about the people and things that I pushed to the back burner, so to speak."

Shock came over Kate's face. "Wow! I didn't know. Are you OK now, Josh?" She moved to step closer out of habit, to get a better look at her former boyfriend.

The attention embarrassed him a bit, He lowered his face slightly as he replied. "Yeah, I'm good now. But enough about me. How about you? Are you still the ranking homicide detective at the 12th precinct?"

Kate smiled at the memory that the question had sparked. "No, actually I made captain. But I'm not anymore. I was injured again and like you, it made me reevaluate things. I decided to move on."

Josh was astonished. "Whoa! I never thought I would ever hear that you stopped being a cop!" He paused for a minute and looked deeply into her face. She looked happy, more relaxed, More than she did when they were together, and the stress of the job and everything else wait on her so.

Kate laughed as she replied. "Oh Josh, you've missed a lot then."

The man's face took on a softer quality, as if he was feeling happy, relaxed. "I sure have, until now." Looking back over his shoulder to check on the traffic in the tent, he was relieved that nothing was going on still, and they were coping just fine without him at the moment. So he decided to stay in the moment. "Listen, I get a lunch break. How about I take you to lunch and we catch up. I've thought about you Kate. A lot actually. Maybe crossing paths today is a sign."

Kate was quiet. Not because she was considering as much as her brain was processing so quickly, trying to catch her up at the moment, that she had not spoken, yet. "Wait, Josh – I'm not." She struggled with finding the right words to answer him without hurting him too much or embarrassing him. A third voice from up ahead on the path brought the conversation to a halt at just that moment.

"Hey Kate? You have to be at the tent in 15 minutes." Rick's voice called to her, flowing easily and filling the empty spaces that the awkward turn in the conversation with Josh had caused. Seeing her stopped to talk with a man who looked suspiciously like he should still be on a motorcycle, he checked to see if he was needed. "Everything OK?"

"Yeah, everything's great. You go on ahead that way and I'll catch up in a few minutes." At Rick's worried look, she waved him off adding, "I'll be there with plenty of time to spare, no worries".

During this interaction between the writer and his ex-girlfriend, Josh looked over and took in the scene. Only a few yards away still Richard Castle, clad in jeans and a flannel shirt, his sleeves rolled up just past his elbows. As a testament to his playfulness, he sported a painted face that resembled a clown. Beside him and holding hands were three children, a young girl and two younger boys. Their faces painted, as well. His eye caught the glint of sunlight on the writers left hand, as a platinum wedding band rested on his fourth finger. Instinct quickly made him turn back to Kate, and at his surprise, she also wore a platinum wedding band and a rather stunning engagement ring. Although not terribly surprised at this bit of news that he was uncovering, his heart still sank in disappointment.

"So you married that writer that followed you around? And whose kids are those?" Josh asked politely, his gut already knowing the answer to the questions he was asking.

Kate smiled shyly. "Uh, yeah. I'm sorry I didn't stop you fast enough, that's what I was trying to tell you. Rick and I got married about three years after you and I ended. Those kids are..."

"No!" Josh interrupted her reply. "Don't tell me those are your kids?"

Kate smiled brightly as she answered. "As a matter of fact, they are. Lily turned seven this year and the two boys are my twins, Reese and Jake. They're four."

Josh could hear the pride in her voice she told him of her children. He tried his best not to show it, but he was disappointed that his chance was lost with Kate. He also began to feel the stirrings of confusion and even some anger. His face pinked up a bit, and the vein on his forehead pulsed visibly. Kate couldn't help but notice, and she paused, changing her reply. "Josh? Is everything OK?"

"All the time we were together, I never got the impression that you wanted kids. I tried to talk to you about our future, but you never wanted to go there with us." Realization dawned on him as he spoke. "But I guess that makes sense. I always felt like there were three of us in your bed. Looking back, before this moment, I assumed I was just being jealous over the close working partnership and friendship that you two had. But now, I can see why you never wanted to move things forward with me. You were in love with him."

Kate looked down at her feet, trying desperately to order her thoughts. She had no desire to hurt him, but she had to let Josh know the truth. It wasn't the most convenient time, but clearly fate wanted things out in the open today. "Josh, I'm so sorry. When we met, I had so much I was running away from, and Richard Castle was one of them. And when you and I met, it was a perfect way for me to hold myself back from him. I didn't mean to ever use you, and I'm sorry if you saw a future there for us. I did try with you. I did want to give us a chance. Rick and I didn't come together easily. And please know that we never became more than friends until long after you and I had ended things. But you're right, I think deep down, I knew that he was the one my heart wanted and that I wanted to be with. Looking back at that now, I guess not making myself available to talk about our future and things like having a family with you was my way of not giving up hope that I wanted to be with him."

Kate smiled earnestly as she ended her reply. "I really am so sorry Josh, I hope you can forgive me."

Josh paused, his eyes had been closed for some of Kate's response. Deep down, he knew that she was right."I think maybe that's why it was easier to go away on my doctors without borders trips, because I knew that we weren't really going to go anywhere, long term. There were times when things felt forced between us, as if we were not alone in our relationship, and I didn't really understand at the time. I've locked away a part of myself, hoping we could reconnect and that we could, in a way, pick up and see where we could go now, given that we'd had time apart. But I guess that was too much to hope for. I could see, no matter how much I didn't want to, that there was something between you two. And I guess you can't really fight it when you know who you're supposed to be with. What did you call it, Kate?"

Kate smiled at the recollection. "My one and done. Rick is my one." Her voice sounded happy, complete.

Josh looked away from Kate for a moment, trying to tamp down the emotions he was feeling, and get his thoughts back in order before he responded to her. He saw Rick, who had only taken a few more steps beyond where he was moments before, the kids happy to play, and their father was alternating between playing with them and glancing back at Kate, while trying not to seem intrusive. Kate knew the tall doctor well enough to know what he was doing, and decided to help things as best she could. "Josh, you're a good man. You deserve someone who feels for you the way I feel for Rick. Open your mind and your heart. You'll find that person when you're ready."

As much as Josh wanted to be petty and ugly and angry, he couldn't. Deep down, he knew she was right, about her life with the writer and about this. There really wasn't much left to do but to just let go. "Thanks, Kate, I'll do that." He took a moment and smiled at her, as if taking in this one last moment as a photo for the last page of their album in his mind. "It really was good to see you. If we see each other around, I hope you'll tell me how things are going with you from time to time."

Kate laughed at his response, "Oh, you really have been away. Check your mailbox once in a while, Josh. You'll see my mailers. I'm running for state Senate!"

Once again, Josh was blown away. "Hmm, Senator Kate Beckett. It suits you. Of course, you'll have my vote." He smiled sadly, realizing he need to let go.

Kate's lips slid into a comfortable smile as she responded, "Thanks, Josh, that means a lot. Well, I have to go, I'm due at a tent to cut a ribbon! All part of a politician's life, I suppose". Her smile changed into a lilting laugh that became infectious to the doctor and soon he was laughing along with her.

Josh smiled and said his parting comment. "OK, Kate, go have fun. Take care of yourself, OK?"

Smiling again, she warmly replied. "I'm OK, Josh and you're going to be too." She paused before offering a sincere departing comment. "It was good to see you."

"See you soon, Senator Beckett." Josh smiled wistfully as he watched her turn and go towards her husband and children and their life together.

Kate walked towards her husband, and within moments had caught up with him and the children. He paused to greet her and she playfully smoothed his hair as he gave her a delicate kiss, careful not to transfer face paint onto her chin or nose. She took Rick's hand, and accepted Reese's in her other. The family walked hand in hand together towards the tent. After years of being in sync both at work and at home, The couple had a conversation that only the two of them could understand.

"Was that?" Rick asked.

"Yeah."

"Did he?"

"Yeah, he did."

"Did you?"

Kate smiled with her response. "Of course."

"And did he? "

"Of course."

"Really? "

"Yes, we had a good talk. He was very gracious."

"So he's?"

Kate smiled as she answered their banter. "Yes, he's fine with it. Or he will be."

Rick gave her a satisfied smile but asked one last question. "But what about…"

Kate stopped his questions with a quick kiss. "We will talk about it in detail after bedtime. She motioned her eyes towards their kids, so that he would get the picture. "For now, I've got a ribbon to cut."

Making their way towards the tent, Kate and Rick played with their children, and were happy with them and with each other. The conversation with Josh wasn't an expected one, but in a way, it was needed. It had been good to let them see one another with the buffer of time and affirm for Josh that they had made the right choice all those years ago. Kate had made the right choice by following her heart and now perhaps Josh could, as well. Kate and Rick had faced life and death situations together many times, and it served to only once and for all to bring them closer together. No man, past or present, could ever tear them asunder. Not death, not evil, and certainly not past relationships. Moving forward, Kate Beckett had her future becoming clearer each day, and she embraced it fully. She kept every memory, good and bad, in her heart and cherished each moment, each friendship and relationship she had in her life along the way. She knew those experiences had served her well and had brought her to be where she was right at that moment. And she was taking that and running with it towards her future. A future with Rick and their children.

Always.

The end.

* * *

Thank you for reading.


End file.
